villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gordon Frohman
Gordon Frohman is the anti-hero and titular protagonist of the webcomic in which was a parody of the Half-Life series. His name is a reference to that of the heroic Gordon Freeman, the main protagonist of the Half-Life franchise. He was created by Christopher C Livingston. History ''Concerned'' Gordon Frohman had worked at the Black Mesa Research Facility before the Black Mesa Incident. He was in charge of delivering the sample to the test chamber, which would cause the Black Mesa Incident and cause the earth to be invaded by aliens. It's hinted Frohman was at fault for this as he delivered cheese instead of the proper sample. Frohman follows a much similar path through City 17 as Gordon Freeman did in Half-Life 2. Gordon Frohman could be considered villainous because although incompetent, he idolized the alien dictators known as the Combine and liked their leader Wallace Breen and spent half the comic wanting to become one of the Combine but to no avail. He also attempted to sell out the resistance and in an attempt to save Wallace Breen tried to kill Gordon Freeman, but due to his stupidity (trying to come up with a one liner) the citadel was destroyed. And to prove he isn't a good guy, he killed a squad of rebels working alongside him (although by accident). As you are unable to kill allies in the Half-Life 2 game, this means Frohman is an enemy within the storyline. Frohman begins working for Wallace Breen near the end and is tasked to kill Gordon Freeman. However Frohman fails on several attempts, and at the climax of Half-Life 2 he spends more time coming up with a cool punchline rather than outright kill Freeman, which results in Freeman destroying Wallace Breen's portal and throwing Frohman off the edge. At the climax it was revealed he had been using a cheat code "buddha" which meant his health wouldn't drop below 1, explaining how he survived many awful accidents such as explosions, being exposed to toxic waste, impaled several times and even turned into a zombie. Gordon accidentally deactivates the cheat, and later passes away from his injuries. ''Concerned 2: A Concerned Rip-Off'' In the fan-made continuation, Gordon reloads the game from an earlier save point and manages to get himself to a health pack before passing himself off as a Combine and joining a group of fleeing Combine soldiers in escaping City 17 throigh the underground rail system; however his incompetence gets himself rumbled and everyone else killed very quickly. Along the way Gordon discovers a Zombihe and comes up with the name "Combie" for it; he also inadvertantly teaches the Zombines the move of running towards an opponent with a grenade (which they frequently do in Half-Life 2: Episode 1). After the rest of the team are killed, Frohman escapes from the underground and joins a group of rebels who are also trying to get out of the city. Trivia *Despite fan speculation, Christopher C Livingston has stated many times that Gordon Frohman is dead, this is even highlighted at the end of the comments when rebels confirm that he is definitely dead. *There was plans for a possible prequel comic for Concerned which would of shown flashbacks to Gordon Frohman's time at the Black Mesa Research Facility but this didn't go ahead. However a couple of comics have depicted Frohman at Black Mesa. In these short flashbacks he still appears exactly the same as in present time (despite it taking place 20 years before Half-Life 2) and even wearing the same clothes. *A follow up comic titled Concerned 2: A Concerned Rip-Off: The Continuing Adventures of Gordon Frohman by Norman N Black was created continuing the adventures of Frohman and taking place during the events of Half-Life 2: Episode One. However as of November 2010, no more comics have been made.http://aconcernedrip-off.webs.com/ *A further fan-made comic, Concerned 3: The GoldSrc Years of Gordon Frohman, has been proposed to be set in the Source remake of the original H''alf-Life'', Black Mesa, simultaneously fulfilling the suggested prequel comic and an ongoing Concerned continuation. A four-page preview is available online.http://when-worlds-collide2.deviantart.com/art/Concerned-GoldSrc-0-611685111 *A third fan-made comic, Concerned 4: The After-Death of Gordon Frohman, is in the making, which will ignore the events of Concerned 2 and feature Gordon Frohman following the events of Half-Life 2: Episode Two, in which he struggles to adjust to "normal" life following the Combine's defeat. *Gordon Frohman also appeared in the two-part Half-Life 2 machinima both named Half-Life 2: Anxiety and Half-Life 2: Nightmare, which are both homages to Alfred Hitchcock movies. However the protagonist's name is revealed to be Gordon Frohman until the very end, when he is listed as being one of the several people put into stasis by G-Man. *Frohman's model is male 07, which was modelled after Valve employee Michael S. Smith. Category:Incompetent Category:Murderer Category:Protagonists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Military Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Pawns Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Dimwits Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero